Wishes, Flower and perhaps Nude
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Kid and Law were at the park, and suddenly Law thought that it would be a great idea to wish at 11.11am. Maybe it is good, but maybe not. Prompt Challenge: Day 26. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Hello everyone! Today's chapter is lighthearted, fun and hopefully entertaining? The fics for the previous days were really not as happy as I wanted them to be, so tadah, here is the happy fic I wanted and typed out! Gotta thank the picture I saw and the prompt for today!

Prompt was given by guest reviewer, Axel : **Have you heard of "11.11 wish"? It says when you make a wish at 11 o'clock and exactly at 11 minutes, your wish will granted.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law or One Piece.

* * *

For once, magically, both Kid and Law were up in the morning. They weren't working, they are just awake for no reason. Kid continued lazing on the bed. It was a good morning, sleepiness was still present on his face but he didn't felt like going back to bed. Kid raised his head at the sound from the entrance of their room. This morning probably couldn't get any better.

Kid took in the wonderful view that stood in front of him. It wasn't like Law didn't know the attention he received from Kid; he just didn't feel like doing anything about it. After all, all he had done since he woke up was to brush his teeth and stand in front of Kid with nothing but his boxers with a cup of coffee.

"Eustass-ya, I know I look glorious, but do you mind getting off the bed?"

Law spoke casually and sipped his coffee. Even Law felt lazy this early, but he wanted to do something different today. As much as being home and lazing on the couch is nice, he wanted to try going out for a morning walk with Kid.

"I would if you fix that bedhead of yours, idiot."

Even though Kid mumbled that out indignantly, he still slid off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, leaving Law frowning while combing his hair with his fingers. Kid's mind wondered about their morning. Law had told them what he wanted to do and Kid didn't have any opinion against it. Somehow, even with their constant bickering, the both of them managed to get out of the house peacefully.

The sun was up long ago. This wasn't the kind of morning that the both of them were used to. They are accustomed to either waking up at the break of dawn, or when the scorching and bright afternoon sun made it too difficult to sleep comfortably. Even though Law was the one who wanted this 'walk', he had absolutely no idea where to go. Letting his legs bring him to wherever, Law started heading towards the town park.

The two of them kept their silence on their way there. It was still too early and they weren't exactly talkative at this point of time. However, many other people had different thinking. When they reached the park, it was filled with families and children.

_Noisy. _

They didn't know it, but they had the exact same thoughts at that very moment. Maybe they hadn't reached as early as Law had planned, but it was definitely better than being here at during the afternoon. Okay, maybe it was near to noon already. The sun's rays were getting hotter, but not to the point of killing Law – who had an extreme hatred towards hot weather.

"Ne, ne, let's make a wish for 11:11!"

While walking, Kid's ear caught the voice of someone. Turning his head around slightly, he saw a couple, an overly excited pair of couple. Kid's attention for them immediately disappeared as he recalled what he had heard.

"Oi, Trafalgar."

"Hmm?"

"Why do people wish at 11:11?"

As Law turned around to face Kid, his almost let the shock reach his face. _Kid, asking about 11:11. _Law didn't know to think of Kid as ignorant or cute. In the end, he decided that it may be a little of both.

"People say that if you wish at eleven o'clock at exactly the eleventh minute, your wish will be granted."

Law finished his sentence with a little laugh as he thought about the stupidity of that sentence. It made no sense to him on why people would believe that. Kid snorted at this stupid thing that many believed. If they had a wish, they should just make their own wish happen.

Still walking, Law took a look at the time on his phone. 11:10am… Law slipped on a grin, maybe they could just try to have some fun… even if it is stupid.

"Eustass-ya, let's make a wish ~"

Law suggested as he continued eyeing the time, it would be time in less than a minute. At Law's childishness, a grin sneaked up to Kid's face. _Maybe this could be fun. _When the time hit 11:11, the both of them made a quiet and quick wish. Strangely, for the good or the bad, they had a broad smirk that was rested on their lips. After that small incident, they both made no other gestures.

Along the way, Law had picked up a red flower.

"Trafalgar, I'll go to the washroom first."

With a nod, they both went towards different direction. Law had found himself a quieter place in the park and sat on a bench near it. With certain swipes and clicks on his phone, Law prepared his phone to be in the camera mode. In a minute, Law saw Kid walking towards him.

Sad to Kid and joyous to Law, in a smooth and quick movement, Law placed the flower on top of Kid's red hair. Law's phone was already out and in front of both their faces. Kid was a second too late in figuring out what had happened. The shutter of Law's camera clicked and Law had skipped away.

Kid's hand flew up to his hair, ruffling through it, making the annoying yet innocent red flower fall to the ground. Turning to his side, Law was laughing at the photo he had taken just a few seconds ago. The confusion on Kid's face in the photo is priceless.

"Trafalgar… you bastard,"

Kid growled out, even though he is quite annoyed, he could help the amusement that leaked out in his tone.

"You know, I'm glad that I wished for you to run around, _naked, _in this park."

Law's laughter never ceased and after Kid's wish was out, Law broke out into a sprint. Not far behind, Kid followed, chasing Law to god-knows-where. Law knew how this situation is dangerous for him, but he could not help himself, he never could.

"You know, Eustass-ya, my wish was for a flower to grow on your head!"

* * *

Author's Note: Wahahahah, I had a lot of fun writing this fanfic. It is really uhm, epic? Idk. Anyway, I hope that you still remain in character for this fic, even though it was really, really difficult. Oh well. Thank you for giving this story a chance and reading it til the end! Thank you and have a nice day! :D

**To BloodyKarasu - **HAHAHAH, erm I'm glad you liked it? Thank you and stuffs XD I sound so not sincere but you should know better hehehehe.

**To Carismai - **Thank you for thinking that my story is interesting! It means a lot to me! :D Maybe you didn't know me or something, I would never make Law or Kid, or basically anyone I like to be the doll or anything. I can't write sad stuffs after all ~ I think it's true too! ^^ Have a nice day and thank you for your review!


End file.
